


For The Sake of Friendship

by augusttheking



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Basically mumbling, F/M, Gen, I have little idea what this will go to, I just can't believe there is no one writes about those two, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augusttheking/pseuds/augusttheking
Summary: Kendall and Stewy have always been friends, for a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished everything in 3 days, and I can't believe there is not even a tag for these two troubled friends. Well, someone has to start with something.   
Apology for bad grammar and weird phrases. English is not my first language, not even the third one. I'll do my best.

Being in Harvard is a thing. It is about parties, girls and friends. Sometimes is just one thing all together. Kendall Roy, as a Business School sophomore, thinks he knows it pretty well. He is not a party goers per say, but he also does not like to turn down invitation. That would be rude, and Kendall does not like to be rude. That is why he is here, in a place around harbor in downtown Boston in the middle of snow storm. 

After 20 minutes worrying storm getting bigger, the man he is waiting finally appear from cab shouting apology while climbing out of it. 

“It’s fine. It is not like I am going to freeze to death becoming a corpse in Charles River. Fuck, dude.”

“Ha ha sorry I got stuck in a group of under grad girls.”

Kendall rises an eyebrow. 

“No no no it is not part of the plan., but who am I to turn down the chance?”

Stewy shrugs. Kendall knocks his shoulder calling him jerk. 

They silently walk toward a warehouse. The bouncer at the gate ask them for ID. 

“For real?”

“Sorry sir, but I really need to see your ID.”

“You don’t know me?”

Stewy rises his voice, the bouncer blocks the gate with his built torso. Skewy steps in forcefully. 

“I am going in man. You figure out who we are by yourself.”

“Sir --”

Another bouncer murmuring something into his ear, and he changes the attitude immediately They both walk in without any further difficulty. 

This is a normal party. They both start with a shot – not those college shit, a proper tequila – then go for their usual routine, meaning fining girls with their specific likings. Stewy has a thing for big boobs, and Kendall loves girls with long legs. Usually they don’t have conflict at this matter mostly because Kendall really doesn’t love big boobs. 

After some hours, they both stands at the gate, having a moment of zen. Kendall drinks a bit too much. Maybe because he stood in the storm a bit too long. Stewy always drinks a lot. 

“Having fun tonight?”

“Meh. How do you find this place in the middle of nowhere?”

“It’s a trend, called….industrialism, or something like that. My girlfriend told me.”

“It’s….trendy. Definitely some good girls here.”

“Yep.”

Stewy yawns. Kendall walks toward the cab, turns back. 

“Morning coffee?”

“Why not?”

\---

They are all trying very hard to survive. No one understand the pressure of wielding money like piles of dust. Sometimes one could throw it as gift, as weapon. Sometimes one needs to beg for just a gran of it, like a beggar. Kendall would look at a homeless and thinks, just begging might be easier. And he would turn to the other type of piles of dust, then he could be in a state of not thinking. 

“Hey dude!” 

Stewy shouts through crowd, waving. 

“Haven’t seen you here for a while. How is your family?”

Kendall squints out of confusion. 

“I mean Rava and kids. If you want to share your dad’s well-being--”

“They are all fine, dad is fine if you are interested in that.”

Kendall asks for a glass of wine, joining Stewy in a little lounge. Music is loud. They drink in silence for a moment

“I heard you are going to Shanghai, for real?”

“Yeah, old man want me to handle Asia department. I’ll be leaving in a week.”

“Wow that is a big change. Just you? Are Rava and the kids coming with you?”

“They are not coming. Rava is not interested in living in Shanghai. To be honest, I don’t want them come either. And I might be back fairly quick, or persuade my dad open up a Bay area office instead of a China one.”

“Bay area.”

Stewy raises his voice fondly.

“California would be nice.”

“I still don’t understand why you keep staying here. Why not VC in bay? And that weather?”

“Eh….Yep?”

Stewy sips a mouthful of cocktail. 

“But you know, dealing with old money is a different type of thing than shopping startups. And I kind of …… good at it?”

“You scumbag.”

“Thanks. I take it as compliment.”

Stewy has this round face. Always makes anything he says a mixture of jokes with brutal honesty. It is different from Roman’s cruel jokes, more blunt. Sometimes Kendall want to have that attitude. The image is appealing for sure. Him, speaking just like Stewy, in Wayster head building, in that office with long table, both joking and insulting at the same time. 

“Hey, you look tired.”

Somehow in the mid of his day dreaming, Stewy has already sit next to him. 

“I guess I am a bit tired.”

“Wanna heading out?”

Kendall thinks a bit, then shakes his head. 

“Well, in that case, I have something just for this occasion.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall is awfully awake. He hates being at this kind of mental state. Deep down, Kendall dreams of sleeping forever, not caring for his dad’s approval of any forms. 

“Hey man, you listening? You really don’t want to talk to me, heh?” 

“I….your proposal is not as good as dad’s.” 

“Like, being your dad’s pet is more appealing? Man, I knew you were messed up, but this is just ridiculous. What actually happened? Talk to me, you asshole!” 

I killed a man, now I am in debt to my father forever. In a way, that is not so different from before. He just realizes. 

“Come on. I see you as a friend. Why are you doing this? To me, to yourself?”

Because, I don’t have the right to have any form of happiness other than being like Connor, staying in the mid of Manhattan dessert, rotten to death. 

“”My dad –“

“Fuck your dad, Kendall, buddy. Just stop. If you don’t want to talk, fine, leave, bye. Maybe we’ll see each other in court.” 

Stewy grabs a glass and finishes it in one mouthful. That is not very elegant, but Stewy is never, deep down, a gentleman. He knows wine list. He maintains body shape. He acts like those covers are too natural that he could just throw them away. A real high status gesture. But, Stewy is a vulture, always knows anyone’s weaknesses with one glance. Will Stewy eat him on sight of they weren’t friend? Or do them become friends because he is weak to start with? The idea somehow makes him excited a little.   
He turns and walks toward the limo, grabs his phone and starts typing. 

– Fuck me

After a minute, Stewy replies. Considering how mad he is today, that is quite long for Stewy. 

– Tonight

Kendall puts the phone back to pocket. 

\---

They are here, Stewy on top of him, fucking him. They did this before, started way back when they were in school. They both had girlfriends back then. He endures it, most of the times. 

“You fucking slut.”

Stewy shouts while penetrating him. He mourns with painful pleasure. 

Kendall likes fucking females. Rava is fantastic, marriage is fantastic. He could pretend everything around him is normal when the most important things to worry about was kid’s misbehaves. 

“You know what I hate you most?”

Stewy is still speaking. Kendall half minded listens. It is hard listening to anything while Stewy going in and out from him. Stewy doesn’t hate him. If there are two things he is 100% sure, they are 1. Stewy could not hate him, Kendall, the logical successor of the dinosaur so called Waystar Royco.; 2. He is his dad’s slut. He saw a glimpse of freedon when he was with Rava, and he feels reality when he is with Stewy. 

He reaches out and grabs Stewy, feels his bear on his own face. Kendall pulls him closer. 

“Oh, so I am not fucking a corpse.” 

Somehow Kendall could see Stewy’s mocking face through all the sweat and mist. 

“You love me.”

“Fuck.”


End file.
